1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snorkels, scuba regulators, diver buoyancy devices and more specifically to a snorkel component, or regulator mouthpiece positive locking device, or any flexible hoses found in skin or scuba diving devices.
2. Background Art
Present day scuba diving snorkels suffer from a common design problem. The problem is that certain parts of the snorkel can become accidentally disassembled underwater due to an outdated construction method. The positive locking device prevents snorkel components from accidental dislodging underwater with a novel new method of attachment as outlined below.
When a scuba diver ends his underwater dive, as he reaches the surface, he has been trained to switch from his compressed air breathing regulator to his mask-mounted snorkel in order to breathe while surface swimming to a boat or land exit. As the diver removes the second stage regulator from his mouth and attempts to breathe from the snorkel, he quickly discovers the snorkel he is expecting to breathe from is missing the mouthpiece or even the snorkel's entire lower section. Without delay, he re-locates and returns back into his mouth the compressed air regulator second stage in order to complete the required swim and exit the ocean. This is not an uncommon problem.
The loss of the snorkel function can create added respiratory stress for the scuba diver's surface swim, especially if the remaining air in the scuba cylinder is depleted. This forces the diver to swim and breathe without the aid of the snorkel or compressed air. Scuba divers wear scuba cylinders weight belts, and other heavy equipment and tend to travel low in the water when surface swimming. If surface chop or rough water conditions are present, the diver could be at great risk attempting to breathe and swim through this rough water. So the loss of the snorkel is certainly a safety issue.
Snorkels have an odd shape, with many projecting and hooking points. Further, the snorkel's lower section mouthpiece is molded in a fictive soft rubber material that can become snagged on any object as the diver moves around freely in a weightless underwater environment.
A simple and obvious solution to such a common problem would be to add a low cost hose clamp to the connected parts in order to prevent the parts from separating. However, any type of hose clamp that would be considered tight enough to hold the parts together might also prevent the parts from freely rotating enough to allow the range of adjustments to suit the diver's personal needs. Also, a hose clamp can look somewhat unattractive especially when applied to a highly styled modern snorkel.
What is needed is a new type of clamp design that allows solid connection of these components yet allows for free rotational mobility of these snorkel components, and is hidden from view to make a more cosmetically appealing design to the connected pieces.
A basic snorkel is comprised of several parts, these parts are the barrel, silicone flex hose, flex hose connector and a mouthpiece. The barrel is the longest part and is made of a hard or semi-hard material used to bring fresh air in and expel stale air above and just below the surface of the water. The flex hose is soft and is expected to contour around the face of the user in order the sweep air around the head towards the mouth. The flex hose connector is used to connect to the like hardness soft silicone mouthpiece. The silicone mouthpiece is designed with bite tabs for securing the snorkel and holding the snorkel in proper position while swimming.
Present day snorkels are constructed from a range of different hardness materials. These materials can be classified into separate groups. One such group is the hard plastics category like Polycarbonate and ABS. Another group is the Semi-hard materials like Polyurethane, PVC, and EVA, and finally the soft group such as pliable rubber materials including Silicone and soft grades of thermoplastic rubber or “TPR”. The mechanical attachment method in which these groups of different hardness components are connected to each other in series to form a water proof breathing tube or snorkel, is accomplished by utilizing an interference fit, or a stretched over fit.
Normally, this is done by elongating or stretching the soft pliable silicone or TPR rubber component “such as the mouthpiece or flexible ribbed conduit” over a hard or semi-hard or material component such as the barrel designed with undercut grooves, channels, or ribs. This is the way snorkel components have been connected in series since the first snorkel was designed.